pokemonfakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stanford Caldecutt
Stanford "Saturn" or "Rigel" Cass Caldecutt is a fictional character created by the Pokémon Company (and a figment of my imagination). He is the main protagonist of the story Stanford. He is interpreted as "calm", "smart", "quiet" and "funny" and also a "good leader". In chapter 2, it is shown that he has a terrible memory from lack of sleep. He also hates Cyrus for his guts. Biography He was born November 24, 1985 in London, Englandia, to Cassidy and Dakota Caldecutt. Sadly, they had to give him up for adoption because they couldn't raise him. His adoptive parents (which happened to be his aunt and uncle) Jadyn (née Abbey) and Gage Caldecutt decided not to change his last name, for the sake of him finding his parents later on in life. (They also have a daughter named Jade.) His parents and him eventually moved to Veilstone City, just like Lucian. His parents were Pokemon breeders, so he helped them out as soon as he was able to walk and talk. He went to high school in Veilstone, where he met Aaron. The two soon became fast friends. He soon graduated high school, and was about to go to college and then he met Cyrus. Cyrus asked him if he wanted to work for him, and he replied "yes". He had worked with him about three or four years (think of it after the anime), when Cyrus soon became a drunkard because he thinks he accidentally touched Mesprit. Stan hated him after this, because he "mentally" tortured him. He wanted to become a doctor. His nature is quiet. He is 5'7" and 145 lbs. He is English, Irish, Scottish, German, Dutch, Canadian, French, etc. and his accent is mostly English and slightly American. Characterization He is shown as "calm", "smart", "quiet" and "funny" and also a "good leader". He is also extremely sensitive like Émile. He knows French and Spanish as well as some German and Norwegian (with the help of Alcyon/Cyrus) and can play the piano very well. Pokémon List of Pokémon he has: Given away At Siôr's lab Since non-native Pokémon aren't allowed in Unova (max two are allowed), he decided to give them to his granddad to care for them. Diseases he suffers from One of his friends asked him to skateboard down an iron stairwell; but as usual - what ever goes up must come down - he fell. This caused him to fall down two flights of stairs, too. His genitals sustained so much damage that they couldn't be saved, except to heal. He also broke his leg, arm and cracked a few ribs and put a huge scar on his forehead. The doctors told him he was sterile because of this. He lost a testicle in the process. He also suffers from vasovagal syncope, like his father. He was trying to fix a fan blade in an air conditioning unit when the fan blade sprung out and hit him in the shoulder, causing him to faint and end up in the hospital. He seems to cringe and shudder when he sees blood, he has slight haematophobia. He is starting to get over it, with the help of Émile. Weapons Main: Weapons used in Stanford Émile gave him a Glock 21; however, he hasn't been issued a tranquilliser gun or Taser yet. He briefly used a SIG P229 in chapter 31. He also has Beretta 8045 Cougar F, a switchblade and a hunting knife. Relatives Many, see template below. Relationships with others With women He loves his cousin Jade, like a best friend. Jade, Marie and him used to have three-ways with each other. He is married to Marie. With family He loves Émile very much, if anything happened to him, he would probably be depressed for the rest of his life (same with his mother, too). He is starting to love his grandfather and he's starting to love his aunt and uncle again. He loves his son very much, too. With friends His best friends are Maylene, Roark, Aaron, Lucian and Cynthia. He starting to become fast friends with Émile's partner, Rico along with Jake, too. As an IP officer Émile asked if he wanted to work for him. Stan was shocked of course. Émile called Jake and asked. Jake was a bit skeptical at this, but Émile defended Stan. Jake agreed and the two left for Veilstone City. They made it to Veilstone City and went out to eat for awhile. After that, Jake ran a battery of tests on him. He made it. He has yet to be issued a Taser, tranquilliser gun, officer and badge. Jake hasn't shown him an autopsy yet but it's doubtful he'll make it through it. Comparisons to other people/characters He is based on Ryan Wolfe (played by Jonathan Togo) of CSI: Miami and somewhat based on Don Flack (played by Eddie Cahill) of CSI: NY and Elliot Stabler (played by Christopher Meloni) of Law & Order: SVU. References Category:Caldecutt family Category:Stanford Category:Specific Characters Category:Story Category:Characters I have edited Category:Characters with Toxicroak Category:New Galactic Category:Featured Articles Category:Males 2 Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Characters from Galar Category:Characters in Stanford Category:November births Category:1985 births